【Purple Haired Jinchuuriki】(A Himawari Uzumaki fanfiction)
by Cyflower
Summary: A bijuu was looking for its new jinchuuriki. Not any bijuu though. It was the legendary ten tails Juubi. Who was he looking for? Himawari Uzumaki. The offspring of the 9 tails' jinchuuriki. She held so much potential to be the jinchuuriki. 《ShikaHima》 -Himawari Uzumaki/UzumakiSunflower 2015
1. Dedication and Information

**This is the beginning. The new beginning for Juubi the ten tails. He will be moved to a new home. That of a strong purple haired child.**

 _Himawari Uzumaki_

 **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY AND REWRITE IT IN YOUR OWN WORDS! ANY COPIES OF THIS STORY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! THIS IS** **Juubish** **AND MY STORY IDEA! But I'm writing it lmao.**

 _ **This is story was recently unpublished and is in the process of being rewritten.**_

 **Dedicated to my dear friend who role plays as Juubi on Google Plus. Hi! *waving intensifies*** **Juubish**

May the story of

 **Purple Haired Jinchuuriki**

 _begin._

 **Beginning:**  
 **1/22/16**

 **Completed on:**

 **Disclaimer for all future chapters and this fan fiction in general.**

 **NARUTO IS NOT MINE NOR ARE THE CHARACTERS MINE. THIS IS ONLY A MERE FAN FICTION.**


	2. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

Author's Note: Please enjoy this! The story was copied and pasted directly from Wattpad but only had a few minor edits, so excuse any mistakes or such.

* * *

 _"My lord. I found who the child is."_  
 _"Perfect. I will send my men with the items you wished for."_  
 _"If I may, my lord." The man paused._  
 _"What is this all for?"_  
 _"For the future of our world of course!"_  
 _"Is that so?"_  
 _"Yes, now tell me. The girl... Who is she?"_  
 _"Her name is Himawari Uzumaki. She is currently an academy student at Konohagakure. She is the daughter of the hokage."_

 _"Uzumaki...she's an offspring of the 9 tails?"_  
 _"No, she is an offspring of the hokage."_  
 _"Who knew that the hokage's offspring would have great potential to be the Jinchuuriki of the legendary bijuu."_  
 _The lord pondered for a moment before signaling the man to leave. The room darkened and a hooded man came in after wards._

 _"The girl? Have you found her?"_  
 _The lord nodded._  
 _"She is the Uzumaki's daughter. Himawari Uzumaki. She resides in Konoha."_  
 _The man smirked._  
 _"My reward?"_  
 _The hooded man stayed quiet. Suddenly a sound of metal meeting flesh was met. Blood dripped from the man's sword._  
 _"Stupid geezer." The lights slowly turned on, and he looked up. He smiled at his reflection in the bloody sword. His one eye then piercing and breaking the sword in body finally disappearing._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _"I'm home mom!" A purple haired child asked._  
 _"Hima-chan! Welcome back! How was class today?"_  
 _"Great! Our graduation exam is next week!"_  
 _"Eh...already? You better study hard then, sunflower."_  
 _Himawari smiled before suddenly shivering as if someone or something was watching her._  
 _Hinata smiled back. "How about some lunch?"_  
 _Himawari nodded. "Yeah!"_

* * *

 **Like, comment, and share!**  
Give me some feedback please~

Himawari_Uzumaki (WattPad)

UzumakiSunflower (Fanfiction)


	3. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ 1

**1 Year Later**  
 **Himawari's PoV**

* * *

"I'm back!" I said walking in the house and throwing my tool pouch on the couch and walking into the kitchen to my mother.  
"Welcome back, Hima-chan."  
"Ohh, what are you making? It smells good!"  
"Sakura-chan gave me a recipe, and I'm just trying it out today. Hopefully Boruto and your father comes home to try it as well." I nodded.

"Welcome back, sunflower." A voice said surprising mom and I. I turned around to my father smiling.  
"Dad!"  
He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before kissing mom. I looked away feeling a bit embarrassed at his action. "Give my team a C-Rank mission, please?" I asked him as he stopped and ruffled my hair.  
"No sunflower. You haven't completed a lot of D-Rank missions."  
I sighed.  
"But I'm sure the more you finish and sooner or later you join the chunin exams you can get C-Rank missions."  
"Okay!" I smiled.

* * *

"Now you try." Mom said. It was my turn now, she finally taught me the twin lion fist.  
"Byakugan." I said before concentrating my chakra to my hands. Minutes passed and yet I haven't gotten it. I sighed and my eyes changed back to it's blue.

"Don't worry, Hima. You'll get it." I nodded. "For now practice. I'm gonna finish making your brother's lunch for his mission tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Third Person PoV**

"So that's the girl..." A mysterious figure muttered watching a young purple haired child practicing what looked like a jutsu. He grinned before disappearing and then appearing in front of the girl.

Himawari gritted her teeth as she concentrated more chakra to her hands. She felt a bit light headed but she didn't mind. Suddenly a odd presence felt close. She opened her eyes to a man. She jumped and readied her palms into a fighting stance. The man was unfazed by it. Himawari ran at him but the man slowly took a gloved hand out of his cloak towards the girls stomach. She froze and felt a burning sensation at her stomach. The cloak and hood started to disappear. A one eyed creature stayed in its place and then it to slowly disappeared. Himawari gasped at the pain and her eyes and mouth widened. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Once the creature disappeared the burning feeling lasted for minutes and Himawari fell to the ground with a thump.

* * *

"Himawari?!"  
Voices was all she could hear.  
"Wake up!"  
"Sakura! Please help Himawari!"  
Muffled sounds and few of the words were that of those she could make out.  
"...burning up...sick...chakra...-stion...help...please..."  
She felt she was being lifted before being put onto a softer bed. Then she fell unconscious.

While asleep, a creature with one eye appeared. The one from before. Himawari stared at the eye in fear.

"Himawari Uzumaki."  
" _Y-yes_?" She managed to squeak out.  
"So you are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's offspring, correct?"  
Himawari hesitated before nodding.  
"I...am _Juubi_."

* * *

Like  
Comment  
Share

Feedback is always welcome!

Himawari_Uzumaki (WattPad)

UzumakiSunflower (FanFiction)


	4. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ 2

3rd person POV

* * *

She heard a voice. It was calling out to her. Telling her to wake up. Himawari couldn't though. Even if she tried. She was stuck between the world of living and the world of nothingness. The bijuu next to her stayed silent. Himawari sighed and looked at him.  
He noticed this.

"What is it?"  
 _"Tell me...Tell me about the past. When mom and dad would fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War."_  
Juubi didn't answer though. Minutes passed in the pregnant silence and finally he said his answer.

"Another time."

* * *

"Hinata."  
Hinata looked up to her husband. He was tired as well. Naruto was juggling so many things. Being hokage of the village, spending more time with his son and herself, and visiting his daughter who was unconscious in the hospital for the past week.  
"Go home. Get some rest. You've been here for 2 days. I'm worried."  
"I'll go home when Himawari is awake again."  
"She'll wake up soon. The toll of having a bijuu in her suddenly is large. She's resting, Hina-hime."  
"I...miss her."  
"Everyone does."  
Hinata held her daughter's hand. "Please, Hima. Wake up!"  
Naruto moved towards his wife and hugged her.  
"Shh...lets go home."

* * *

"I suggest waking up now. Your mother seems to worry."

A pregnant pause. Himawari then sighed and opened her mouth.  
 _"Even if I tried to wake up, I can't. You told me why you came to find me and make me your jinchuuriki. It was sudden to my family as well."_  
"Ah yes."  
The scene of the bijuu telling the new jinchuuriki of why she was chosen replayed in both their heads.

* * *

 _"Why!? Why of all people you choose me?"_  
 _"Your a strong willed girl, Himawari. You have great potential of changing the world as well. You take after your father and mother quite a bit. From your father strength. Your mother- power. Your father is the hokage which makes him a very strong shinobi. Your mother is from a great family, the Hyūgas. Such a mix with a child who could surpass both of them would be born soon. And you were born."_  
 _"What about my older brother?"_  
 _"I watched him. He doesn't have the same strength as you, child. Neither does he have the infamous Hyūga eyes."_  
 _Himawari went into deep thought, thus creating silence._  
 _"You chose me for what reason? To change the world?"_  
 _"Yes."_  
 _"Why should I change the world? The world is fine of how it is right now."_  
 _"That is what you think, though."_  
 _"It is what I know."_  
 _"No. It is what you think. You don't know what the world is like. Evil is born everywhere in each hour, minute, second."_  
 _"You want me...to fight this...evil?"_  
 _"That is what I'm asking of you."_  
 _"Let me think about it. As for that evil? What is it?"_  
"Darkness Incarnate."

* * *

"Have you thought of an answer?"  
 _"Yes. It's a yes."_

* * *

Like  
Comment  
Share

Yes, I do understand the darkness incarnate thing is from Fable 3


	5. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ 3

_**1 week later**_  
 _ **Himawari's POV**_

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. "Where...am I...?" I muttered. Everything was blanking out and I couldn't remember what happened. I blinked a few times and adjusted to the light. Then everything finally came back to me. _'Juubi...?'_ I thought as the door quietly opened revealing a pink haired lady.

"You're awake!"  
I looked towards her. "Sakura-bachan"  
"Hima-chan, mind answering a few questions of mine?"  
"What...what is it?"  
"Do you remember what happened before you were suddenly knocked out?"  
I became quiet.

'You can tell her. That is, if you want for what you will be doing to be public news.'  
"I think I trained too hard and probably knocked myself out...how long have I been out, anyways?"  
"About 2 weeks. Don't worry though, I'll call your family and tell them your awake."  
I nodded before sighing and turned my head as Auntie Sakura left.  
 _'Should I not make the news of me fighting public?'_  
'I really don't think you should, but that's on you. My previous holder will be teaching you as well.'  
 _'Really?!'_  
'Yes, gaki.'  
 _'My name isn't gaki!'_  
Juubi smirked.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and I quickly sat up in surprise. Mama was frozen at the door in tears, Boruto right behind her. Papa wasn't there though.  
"Himawari!" Mama cried as she ran towards me and hugged me.  
"Mama..." I whispered.  
"I should've kept an eye on you. I'm sorry, Hima flower."  
"It's not your fault, mama...I trained too hard and fainted I guess." I lied.

"Do you know how long you've been out, sunflower?" Boruto asked and I looked at him.  
"Sakura-bachan said a few weeks..."  
"About 2 weeks- nearly 3 weeks actually."  
"It wouldn't be a fainting spell if you were in asleep for that many weeks."  
"From training too hard, she could though."  
"We were only training for about an hour, Boruto. Afterwards, Himawari trained by herself..."  
"For how long though?"  
"I was only training for probably half an hour..."

The door quietly opened and papa then came in.  
"Himawari...you're awake." He said smiling. I looked at him and smiled back. Mama got up and walked to him and they whispered.

 _'Do they know about Juubi?' I wondered. My older brother sat on a chair and sighed._ "Stop training so hard, sunflower."  
"Boruto-niichan, I wanna become a chunin and i need to train for the Chunin exam so i could become one!"  
"Ya do know you have to finish a certain amount of D-Rank missions firsts before entering the Chunin Exam."  
"That's what papa is for. To give my team the missions!"

* * *

"Relax for now, Hima-chan." Mama said closing my bedroom door. I nodded from my bed and looked out the window. 'Time went too fast' I thought and sighed.

"Seems like someone rather ignore her mother's orders." A voice suddenly said and I jumped in surprise, making myself go on the edge of the side of my bed and fall. I looked around to a man laughing at me. His sharingan probably surprised me the most. I knew that there were only 3 Uchihas left since the Uchiha massacre. But they were only Sarada-chan, her day, and her uncle. Though this man did not seem to look like her dad or uncle from the pictures. I noticed an eye patch hid his other eye as well. He could also be the past jinchuuriki of Juubi.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"  
'Ah...seems like someone was reborn.' Juubi suddenly said.  
 _"Reborn, hm?"  
_ I stared at him- he heard Juubi talk...in my head!  
 _"The name is Obito. Nice to meet you, Himawari-san."_

So he is...

* * *

Like/Favorite  
Comment  
Share 

~Himawari Uzuamki~


	6. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ4

_**Recently on**_ ...

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"  
 **'Ah...seems like someone was reborn.'** Juubi suddenly said.  
 _"Reborn, hm?"_  
I stared at him- he heard Juubi talk...in my head!  
 _"The name is Obito. Nice to meet you, Himawari-san."_

So he is...

* * *

 _A Day Later_

* * *

"Hima-chan!" I looked towards where my name was being called to my friend, Usagi.  
"Usagi..."  
"C'mon. We have an actual meeting now!"  
I nodded and we began running towards the place we were to meet at.  
I noticed our other teammate there. "Akio-san."

"Finally, the hokage's daughter is our of the hospital and we can finally do more missions."  
"You better shut your trap, before i tear your voice box out and shove it up your arse!"  
"Ohhh, I'm terrified."  
I glared at him, my byakugan appearing.  
Hideko-sensei sighed. "Will you two stop?! You are acting like an old married couple!"  
I looked at Hideko-sensei transfering my glare to him. "As if! No one will ever like Akio! He's a jerk and a dumbass!"  
"Says the one who knows i have many fans."  
"For your obnoxious stunts you pull!"  
I sighed and looked at Hideko-sensei.  
Akio muttered a few words before looking at Hideko.

"Anyways, our mission today will be a C-Rank mission due to many D-Ranks being taken and of course to see how far you have grown through the year."  
"Just explain it."  
I smiled knowing that my father is letting me get my C-Rank mission I wanted.  
"We will be going to rescue the daimyo's granddaughter from an minor organization made up of missing nin."  
"Shouldn't this be a B-Rank?"  
Hideko-sensei shook his head. "The organization is small and from the data we have collected, the nin are a bit weak."  
"Let's get on with it then!"  
"Actually, we'll be starting the mission next week. We are still gathering more information of location and such. "  
I nodded and we separated.

 _"You do understand that we will be leaving in a day right?"_ Obito said.  
 _"Already?"_ I whined. _"I get a chance to do a mission after a while and I have to leave so soon!?"_  
 _"Quit your whining."_  
 _"Whatever, but I'm gonna ask my dad if I could do a quickkkkk mission tonight since I have to leave tomorrow evening."_  
 _"He'll ask for a reason. Which means you cannot. Besides, you'll be doing missions with other members of the Akatsuki."_  
I pouted. _"Fine."_

"I'm home!" I yelled walking into my house to my brother's friends and Boruto.  
"Hey sunflower!"  
"Why's everyone here?"  
"We're getting ready for a mission, and Boruto keeps being an idiot. Plus your mom is giving us snacks!"  
"Oh..."  
 _"An Uchiha..."_ Obito asked.

 _"Sarada-nee to be exact. ."_

I just don't know how to write out Juubi's character. Slightly hard to be honest.

That should suffice for now~ Thanks for reading the latest chapter, loves! And yes I do understand Hima's hair is actually a really dark shade of blue. So please excuse the mess up of the title but I always thought her hair was dark purple that it started to look blue.

* * *

Like  
Comment  
Share


	7. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ5

A day later. Exactly 9:45pm

* * *

〜 _Uzumaki Himawari's POV_ 〜

I stared at the full moon while holding a necklace charm between the tips of my fingers. It was only 9:45 and I was suppose to leave soon. I spent the day hanging out with my brother's friend, Shikadai. I smiled slightly thinking of him.  
 _"Himawari likes a boy!"_ Obito sang childishly.  
I ignored him. The singing continued though.  
 _"Obito...I swear to fucking god. If you don't shut your mouth, I will not go tonight."_  
That of course made him zip his mouth shut.

* * *

I opened my door slightly, checking if my dad has went to bed yet. I saw him, slowly walk up the stairs, and enter his room before closing the door behind him. I frowned sadly knowing that I would be leaving my family behind with no word of my reason for leaving. I remembered the story Sarada told me about her father leaving for revenge when he was younger. My dad then went after him. About the long time chase for her dad to come back, he finally did though regretting quite a lot.

I shook my head and closed the door, and checked my backpack for all essentials for my leaving. I then put a note on my desk. I grabbed my bag and opened the window before getting on the roof. I took one glance at my room before closing the window and climbing the roof and jumping into the backyard.

 _"...bye...mama, papa, Boruto-niichan."_

 _A mask then found its way to my face, hiding my identity for now._

* * *

I got to the gates of Konoha. I noticed a few ninjas patrolling the streets in the night. One of them nearly caught me, luckily I had taken a mask from my brother's room before leaving. I looked at the booth next to the gates for the guards. They were asleep.

 _'_ Stupid guards. They should be awake guarding. But I'll let it pass for now. I need to leave without anyone noticing before morning.' I thought to myself.

I quickly made my way through the gates, pushing the new metal gates forward ever so quietly and snaking through the small passage for myself.

"Who's there!?" I froze immediately. The voice sounded familiar.  
Before I could be found I quickly jumped into the trees. I looked down to Shikadai walking towards to where I just were.  
"Probably just an animal..." He said aloud. He walked back into the gates.  
'Of course Shikadai just had to be guarding as well tonight. I'm sorry, Shikadai.'

I looked straight.  
 _"Where to, Obito?"_  
 _"Go straight for now. I'll tell you when to turn or what to look for."_  
I nodded, before beginning my journey to the Akatsuki camp.

 _"I'm sorry, everyone."_

* * *

 _That should suffice once again. I wonder if you guys heard about the new Boruto series. That's what the picture is about. Sadly I'm guessing my Hima flower is gonna be a side character. She needs to be in the manga omfg._

 _Anyways~_  
 _Till next time!_

_Like_  
 _Comment_  
 _Share_


	8. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ6

〜 _Himawari Uzumaki's POV_ 〜

* * *

I began to look behind me ever so often, feeling he presence of another being following. I was absolutely terrified, this being my first time out, and the fact that someone could've saw me leave my house and out of Konoha. Being caught would destroy the plan I would have to follow soon. A few minutes passed while I jumped from tree to tree.  
 _'Himawariiiiiiiii.'_  
 _"What is it, Obito?"_  
 _'We're changing course. Just go to Kumo.'_  
 _'What happened?'_  
I slowed down noticing how the sun was slowly coming out. Yet it still seemed dark. I looked down. This black substance thing was below me. Something like a gas of some sort coming from it.  
 _'Obito! What is that?'_  
 _'Don't look! Just go!'_ He demanded.  
I quickly looked back up and started going straight. I noticed it was following me.  
 _'Obito. It's following me.'_  
 _'I can see th-'_  
A voice cut him off. Rather a laugh.  
 **"Hmph. A little ninja walking alone in the forest? Aren't you scared?"**  
I growled. "Scared? As if!"  
 _'Hima.' Obito warned._  
 **"Woah. Feisty one aren't you. Heh..."**  
Suddenly the black substance that was below me disappeared. The laugh of whoever that man was fading away.

Obito's faded body appeared next to me. _'We'll need to go quickly. You can rest for now, but first thing after you wake up is going to Kumo. Then to the port going north west of there. We need to reach the Land Of Demons.'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_  
 _ **Hinata's POV**_

"Himawari?" I opened the bedroom door slightly.  
"Time to wake up. Your teammates are here."

I walked over to her bed to shake her. Placing my hand on the blanket and shaking it. No groan or anything. I moved my hand to the top of the blanket and took the blanket down to a huge pillow. "What the...?"

"Hina-hime, I'm off for the day." Naruto said walking into the room.  
"Naruto-kun, did Himawari wake up earlier?"  
"I didn't see her..."  
"That's odd..." I ran downstairs to her team who was lounging on the couch.  
"Himawari, why didn't you get up earli-"  
"She's not here...did she say anything about going anywhere?"  
"No...we agreed to meet at the training grounds at 9:30...she's never late."  
"That's odd."  
Then a knock from a door came.

"Coming!" I said, rushing to the door hoping it was Himawari. I opened the door to Shikadai instead.  
"Uzumaki-san, I'd like to talk to the hokage."  
"Right here!" Naruto said, surprising me since he was just upstairs a few minutes ago and was still getting ready.  
"Lord Seventh, Himawari Uzumaki was reported to have been seen leaving the Konoha gates last night."  
My eyes widened and I looked at Naruto.  
"Get your team and go after her. Now."  
Shikadai nodded and ran in the direction of his sensei's house.  
"Hinata, I'll be going with them."  
"Naruto-kun...please bring her back safe."  
Naruto smiled at me and ran off in the gate's direction.

* * *

/SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! School's been kicking me in the arse and my parents are remodeling the house which means I need to help them rip

Vote/Favorite  
Comment/Review  
Share


End file.
